During sporting events such as football, baseball and hockey games, it is not uncommon for spectators to express their pleasure by clapping hands or applauding. Hand clapping is also done to distract or intimidate an opposing team during key moments of a game. In that situation, is it desirable to generate the loudest sound possible. Although the volume of noise generated by hand clapping can be large, it is mitigated by several factors.
For example, repeated and intense applause can lead to fatigue and a reduction in the volume and intensity of subsequent applause. Vigorous hand clapping is difficult to maintain for an extended length of time. During the winter months, gloves or mittens mute the applause. In addition, the physiology of a spectator's hand affects the quality of the applause. A young child cannot generate an applause that is as loud as that of an adult.